


i choose you over them

by orphan_account



Series: loving someone like you [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ( no real summary here other than this may turn into a series of one-shots connected together but we'll see. )His old self would’ve probably laughed at him and gone with his mother and father but that was his past, this is now. The present Sebastian who turned a new leaf and unexpectedly had found love, the very thing everyone assumed he was incapable of doing due his old self’s bad habits. The male was actually scared of the idea about love, it’s nothing like you would read in books or movies. He’s seen how fake it can be with the very people who are his parents, with lies and cheating while being told at young age to be quiet. How are they still married is way far beyond him and he doesn’t want to know, sometimes he thinks they’ll hire killers to kill the other or something. Who exactly did Sebastian find love in, well that’s another thing his past self would’ve laughed at him for.





	i choose you over them

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: oops I made sebastian’s parents assholes especially his father with this as well, it’s all I could think of when I was writing this. this is just mostly based off of my own sebastian headcannons and how his family life is like. please don’t hate me too much but this was just some idea that was ticking in my head so hope you enjoy. This could considered blaine / klaine unfriendly as probably most of my ficlets will since I have so many problems with the klaine relationship and blaine just doesn’t seem like the right kind of guy for kurt in my opinion. elliot, carole, & burt are only mentioned in this ficlit. all mistakes can be credited to me as i have no beta for my stories.

* * *

“Sebastian William Smythe! You better not be doing what I think you are doing, you’re about to make the biggest mistake of your life if you don’t come with us this instant!” That shout came from a man with graying brown hair as the man looked at his son that had suitcases in his hands. The man was Sebastian’s father, the very one who made Sebastian come with him to the States and now wants him to come along back to France. Beside the man was a woman with her light hair up in a bun with matching spring green eyes that Sebastian had, she was only watching the two. The couple was Marionette and Francis Smythe, Sebastian’s old money parents that was very influential in both, the United States and France. You never want to go across the Smythe family but that going to change when Sebastian chose something over money.

His old self would’ve probably laughed at him and gone with his mother and father but that was his past, this is now. The present Sebastian who turned a new leaf and unexpectedly had found love, the very thing everyone assumed he was incapable of doing due his old self’s bad habits. The male was actually scared of the idea about love, it’s nothing like you would read in books or movies. He’s seen how fake it can be with the very people who are his parents, with lies and cheating while being told at young age to be quiet. How are they still married is way far beyond him and he doesn’t want to know, sometimes he thinks they’ll hire killers to kill the other or something. Who exactly did Sebastian find love in, well that’s another thing his past self would’ve laughed at him for.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the ex-husband of Blaine Anderson is who he found love with, yes the very one Sebastian called gay face and attempted to throw a rock salt slushie at until Blaine got in the way. Kurt definitely threw him into a loop now and back then because he stood on the ground and brought the fire at Sebastian. That was one of the things Sebastian liked about Kurt, he had a pretty face but don’t think of stepping on him since he’ll come back and step on you. Plus the way his ass curved in those red skin tight pants was a sight to be seen, probably also Sebastian’s favorite pants on him. Kurt gave him a chance shortly after he got married to Blaine which obviously didn’t last long due to Blaine’s cheating and drinking too much. Kurt, with the help of Sebastian got a divorce lawyer and the court had it turn to smooth sailing, thankfully with Sebastian’s connections.

The two didn’t have the perfect relationship, not at all since they did bicker and fight but that was love right? It wasn’t all happy sailing but if you really love another human being, you will fight for them before it’s too late and they are gone for good. Sebastian did just that with the help of Elliot, another friend he had made from Kurt who talked sense into his thick skull. Sebastian would send Kurt’s favorite flowers to his work at the office and come at the loft to plead for forgiveness. Kurt always forgiven him, sometimes very easily other times, it took some time but they have been together for almost three years now.

Needless to say as much as Burt and Carole were fine with Kurt being in a relationship with Sebastian as two men in a relationship, Marionette and Francis were not. At young age, Sebastian realized that he had no interest in the girl they had set up for marriage when they would grow older. He was much more interested in the girl’s older brother and that didn’t sit very well Francis, whom was very against same sex couples for who knows for god’s sake. But that didn’t stop Sebastian for still going after men since he was very open about being gay and now showing his love for his boyfriend, thank you very much. Kurt always tried to be polite to Mr. and Mrs. Smythe however the two had no desire in learning about the wedding planner that their son loved. They decided to give Sebastian two choices; either dump Kurt, come back to France, and still be part of his parents’ will or stay in New York City with Kurt and have nothing from the will.

Which leads us back to where we were in present time with Francis yelling at Sebastian and Sebastian stopped in mid step when he looked behind him to catch a glimpse of Kurt who was pushing through the crowd. Kurt and Sebastian had a fight just the day before Sebastian was going to stay but fate had other plans which lead to a rather impulsive angry Bas to pack his bags and yell back that he’d rather go back to France then be at the loft they shared. Somehow seeing the other made the former Warbler’s heart flutter for so many reasons especially with his slightly shorter boyfriend running over people in his nice black ankle boots.

Kurt, dressed in one of his favorite outfits and had loose hairs that didn’t slick up with the rest of his chestnut hair as he breathed heavily from the heavy foot traffic at the airport looked tearfully at Sebastian. Bringing himself back on his feet as he closed the gap between that separated him and the other with a shaky breath as he spoke, “B-Bas. P-please don’t go, I’m sorry for what I said earlier ‘cause there’s idiotic brides but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t mind marrying you. I love you and I can’t stand watching you leave. Please don’t go to France Bas.”

The trembling words from Kurt’s mouth was surprisingly since he was sometimes too stubborn for his own good but with one look you knew he wasn’t being anything but serious. The brown haired male moved closer to Kurt as his father shouting that it would be his biggest mistake if he doesn’t board the plane now. Sebastian shook his head slightly while licking his lips before cupping Kurt’s face, “I should say sorry. I was the one who was being impulsive and pissed off, Kurt I’m sorry. You can take however long you want to forgive me like from our other fights. But I will always come running home to you, can’t change the future. But as my grand-mère would say you better go after him Bassy or you’ll regret it every time I called her when we fought. Fuck my parents because you wanna know why?”

Kurt sniffed but soon had a toothy grin on his face as he leaned towards Bas’ hand, “Because you chose me?” He questions with a childlike hopeful tone to it.

“Yes, I do. I chose you. For now and possibly forever, no promises though because I don’t want to break any promises to you. I know how you get with broken promises.” Sebastian presses a kiss to his boyfriend before being interrupted again by Francis.

The look of the Frenchman’s face was all red and had anger written all over it, “Sebastian you are going to make the biggest mistake if you don’t come now! Let’s go!”

But Sebastian shook his head and stayed where he was, “No and you know what dad? Fuck you because Kurt isn’t going to my biggest mistake. Hell, he taught love. Something everyone assumed I was incapable of but they’re wrong. So staying here might be my greatest mistake than boarding that plane with you. I love Kurt even though we fight and shit, but that’s what love is. My past self would’ve laughed at me and joined you but this is me now. So I’m saying screw you both and I’m proud to be gay with a man who is also gay that loves me. So screw you!” He shouts with a hint of anger in his voice back at Francis before dipping Kurt into a kiss, not caring about people watching or the horrified looks of his parents. Not a single care as the only one he cared about was Kurt right now at this moment as he pulled away and looked at Kurt with his blue eyes still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Je T’aime Kurt.” Sebastian says before being pulled into another intoxicating kiss until they both parted to air with Kurt using one hand to play with the CW hair on the back of his neck and the other resting on his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you too Bas, god you need to speak French more. Never thought of it being so god damn hot until now, especially you know where.” The pale man winked as Sebastian raises his eyebrows as his lips turned into his signature smirk.

“Oh I’ll make sure, let’s go home because I have wonderful idea of how to use it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ( comments, kudos, & constructive criticism is welcomed. please ask if you wish to translate or repost somewhere else. )
> 
> \-- anythingbutcrdinary.


End file.
